Onyx
by Kambri-Jade
Summary: Full summary inside When Sesshomaru ends up getting many letters from a village about a bandit, He has no other choice but to take care of the bandit himself after some of his best men have failed to do so. But what he finds isn't what ................


Onyx

Summary: When Sesshomaru ends up getting many letters from a village about a bandit, He has no other choice but to take care of the bandit himself after some of his best men have failed to do so. But what he finds isn't what he had expected in the least, and he finds himself taking care of a little Inu-girl with no parents. His mostly relaxed and enjoyable life has come to a crashing halt and he is thrown into one with a wild little Inu-girl that has many secrets and strange powers. How did all this Happen? Could this little Inu-girl be the secret key to find the happiness that he has long awaited for?

CH. 1 Western Demon-Village 

Sesshomaru gave a long tired filled sigh as he read the letter that was brought to him by one of the Demon-village elders. It was the fifth letter he had received concerning a bandit that was attacking and stealing from the village. 

No one has ever really seen the bandit. The only ones that have, caught only a glimpse. From some of the demons that have, they had concluded that the bandit was an Inu-demon. Because the bandit was an Inu-demon, they called upon the Great Inu-demon Lord himself, in request of help.

The only other clue that some of the demons from the villages had was that the bandit had long, silky, black hair. And because the bandit's hair was such a dark, onyx black, that the villages soon gave the bandit the name of Onyx. 

Letter # 5:

Lord Sesshomaru,  
We, the elders of the Western Demon-village, are very concerned about the bandit, Onyx. Many crimes have been committed against this bandit, and I report that we have not yet brought Onyx down. We Would like to request from you your assistance to bring this Inu-bandit, Onyx, down before many more crimes may happen.  
Sincerely,

The Western Demon-Village Elders.

Sighing again, he folded the letter back up. ' I've already sent my some of my best guards out to take care of this nuisance. Is this Inu-bandit really that powerful? I shall put an end to this myself.' he thought .

" Jaken, Go and get Inuyasha. I wish to speak with him." Sesshomaru ordered. " Y-Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." he said with a shaky bow and left his study.

Moments later a complaining Inuyasha entered the room. " Sesshomaru, What do you want!? I was busy ya' know. This had better be important!" he huffed at Sesshomaru as he plopped down on a seat in front of him.

Sesshomaru straightened himself , " We will be going to the Western Demon-Village. There is a bandit there, and the Elders have requested of my assistance to dispose of this bandit," he was cut off,  
" Feh! Why do want me there? Aren't you capable of handling it your self?" Inuyasha asked smugly.

Sesshomaru fixed a cold glare on him, which Inuyasha was used to by now, before speaking.  
" I am more than capable of tending to such a petty matter, Inuyasha. You, yourself should know that all to well." he told him with an amused smirk while he watched Inuyasha fume and pout in his seat, getting ready to explode.

" Sesshomaru! Tell me why you wanted me here, right Now! Or I will leave!" He demanded and threatened him at the same time as he stood from his chair, ready to prove that he would do as he threatened, and hoping that he didn't notice his change in subject.

" Calm yourself, Inuyasha. I suppose that you have heard of this bandit?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking . ' He noticed' Inuyasha thought as he sighed. " Yeah, they call the bandit Onyx. I also heard that no one has been able to catch em'." Inuyasha told him as he sat back down in his seat. 

" The village Elders want me to rid this ' Onyx' from the village because they are unable to do so. But before I do that, I want to find out why Onyx came into My Lands. That little brother, is why you are going. The Western Demon-Village is large, so you will search on one side of the village, and I the other." He told Inuyasha in a tone that left no argument.

But Inuyasha wasn't going to have that, "Feh, and how are we suppose to know what to look for? Have you thought of that ?" he snidely remarked to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha obviously thinking he outsmarted his elder brother, was smirking mockingly at him. Sesshomaru gave him a how- dare- you- question- me glare.

" We will be searching for an Inu-demon. You will have to rely on that dirty nose of yours half-breed. Surely you can't be that useless." he stated, insulting Inuyasha on habit, and went back to seemingly looking through his papers on his desk.

Inuyasha just sat there, giving him dirty looks, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Sesshomaru always lost his patience when it came to this. " Inuyasha, unless you want to be treated like a spoiled pup, you will stop acting like one!" he snarled at him, at the same time leveling him with a death glare.

Inuyasha gave him a glare of his own, making Sesshomaru more angry. " We will be leaving tomorrow. I do not want to see you till then. Go!" He snarled at him while standing up to prove his dominance over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head, he sank down a little in his chair before he stood up and left. Sesshomaru smirked at his small victory over Inuyasha before he sat down at his desk again.

" Jaken, go get General Tsuyoshi, it's important." he told his little imp servant. A few moments later there was a knock on his door. " Enter." He said firmly, placing his hard stoic face, showing that he meant business.

" General Tsuyoshi, My Lord." Jaken said with a bow , holding the door open for the General. Sesshomaru gave him a nod of recognition as General Tsuyoshi bowed to him. " You are the top general of My men, Tsuyoshi, and also one of My most trusted. As your roll, I want you to take my position and handle all that is needed around the palace while I am gone." He ordered him.

" Yes, My Lord. Can I ask as to where you are going?" Tsuyoshi questioned hopefully with a low bow. " Yes. I and Inuyasha have a something to take care of in the Western Demon -Village." Sesshomaru stated, hinting with that he was unpleased as he said ' Western Demon-Village.

General Tsuyoshi knew what he was talking about. He and the other Generals were to take care of a bandit, but they had failed. He bowed his head in shame, " My Lord, I apologize for the shame that I and the other Generals have brought upon your name." he said shamefully.

" Well that is being taken care of tomorrow." Sesshomaru told him, " Can I trust that you will be able to take my position for tomorrow while I'm gone?" Sesshomaru asked him seriously. " Yes, My Lord." he replied with certainty. " Good. You may leave now." Sesshomaru said as he waved the General off.

morning 

Inuyasha was waiting by the front gate, yawning deeply from waking up so early. Sesshomaru walked up to him and scoffed, " Pathetic. You're only half human, you should not be this tired."

" Yeah, well maybe if you didn't insist on going so damn early in the morning, I wouldn't be This Tired! Look! The fricken sun isn't even out yet!" He yelled back grumpily. Though the yelling had waken him up some, he still felt tired.

" We are leaving early so we can get there and get this done, Inuyasha. I do not want to waste my whole day doing something such as this." He hissed back. " Lets go." he ordered Inuyasha, and left without even seeing if he was fallowing.

But it appeared that Inuyasha wasn't as tired as he thought as he could hear him running behind himself. Soon the forest grew thick and Inuyasha took to the tree tops. This was probably the one thing that amazed him about his little brother. He could move at practically the same speed as himself in the tree tops, instead of on land. 

Ignoring it for now , they made there way at a surprisingly fast pace to the Western Demon-Village. They stayed at their same pace until they had reached the village. Sesshomaru was ahead and stopped for Inuyasha. He could see him in the trees and watched as he landed next to him.

" We are directly at a center point to the village. Go to the right at the far end of the village, I will take the other, search and we will meet in the center of the village. The bandit is an Inu-demon, scent him out." He told Inuyasha, then disappeared.

Inuyasha huffed but made his way to the far end of the village that he was to search. Once there he really didn't know where to begin. All the different smells were really hard to sort out. ' Ok, The bandits an Inu-demon, so It'll smell like Sesshomaru.' with that he tried to find any stench that might come close to his detested elder brother's scent.

Sesshomaru had had more practice in this field, so knowing how to look for the bandit wasn't a problem. He walked into the village and immediately people started to gawk at him. He could hear some annoying females squeak like mice about him and he couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at their annoyance.

He began his search and started to pick up some traces of an Inu scent, but they were faint and old. He began to think that Inuyasha might not have been the right one to pick to go with him. ' does he even know how to use that nose of his to find scents?' he questioned himself as he found a slightly fresher trail of the Inu's scent.

The scent had puzzled him though, he couldn't figure out if it was male or female. The only thing he could think of is that the demon was weak and couldn't conceal it's scent all the way. The other explanation sounded ridiculous though. Because only young demons who haven't reached their adulthood , didn't have a distinct scent of being male or female.

He shook his head of the stupidity of that conclusion and fallowed to where the old scent went to one of the shops. Walking up to it he saw an old demon woman tending to a customer. " Has the bandit Onyx stolen anything from you?" he questioned her.

The old demon woman became angry, " YES!! That damned bandit has stolen from me many times! Why?" she asked snappily. He normally would have had the woman by the neck and strangling the life from her for being so rude, but the woman looked like she was going to die anyways and it wasn't worth his time.

He did fix her a glare though as he spoke with a sharp voice, " I Have been asked to rid the village of this Onyx. Do you have any information on him?" He demanded the old woman. " No." she bit out and he left, not wanting to waste his life on her for another second.

Inuyasha had picked up on an Inu scent also and followed it. He had figured out that the scent wasn't following a certain path, more like going every where to confuse him. ' that's gotta be the bandit's scent!' he thought as he followed it more, catching on newer scents of the bandit and following them.

Sesshomaru had found the scent again, this time it was fresh. But he had a hard time following it because it went in every different direction not in just one path. 

" Help !! It's Onyx!! Help!"

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had heard the scream of a woman shop keeper and ran to where the scream came from.

They both met up. Giving each other a nod , they found the scent and surrounded the bandit. Sesshomaru left to block the bandit in the front because he was faster, while Inuyasha came in from behind. The bandit had ran out of the village and they had trapped Onyx in the clearing.

But then they had gotten a good look at who and what this so called great bandit was. There standing in between them was a little Inu- demon girl. Her long, silky, onyx/black hair went down her back to her mid thighs. She was very small, comparing her to the two full grown Inus who trapped her, and looked very young.

Sesshomaru felt so humiliated. ' This little brat! SHE had escaped some of my best Men. I cannot allow this to get out to the other Lords. They'll laugh me out of My Lordship.' Sesshomaru thought as he stepped closer to the little Inu, his aura demanding her submission as her dominate One.

But to his surprise she had growled out at him viciously and attacked. Sesshomaru had long since hidden his scent so the villages did not know he had come, he didn't want to be bothered. Inuyasha didn't have the capability to do this though, so he had come to relies that the little Inu thought he was a half-demon as well.

' I'll allow her to think as such for now.' he thought as he took another step closer to her. She growled out and stepped back getting closer to Inuyasha, and he stepped forward, that's when she attacked him. She clawed at him, trying to kill him the best she could, but Inuyasha had deflected them all and over powered her.

Sesshomaru could smell the panic as it rushed through her little frame. All of the sudden she had stopped. Sesshomaru had thought that she had given up and began to voice his questions that he had wanted to ask her. " Why are you in….." He looked on as she dropped all of her stolen goods, her eyes going pitch black with silver pupils, she had lost her control and he knew that she couldn't hear him so he didn't bother to finish his question.

There was a lot of wind whipping around the small Inu, and then in a flash of light she was standing in a black dog form, barking her warning at both of them. The Onyx bandit stood taller than them now, and it would have been impressive to both of them if they both hadn't seen a full grown dog demon in the same form that towered above the one standing before them, Sesshomaru being that dog demon.

Sesshomaru let down his concealment spell, his eyes glowed crimson red as the wind whipped around his form as well. Then a ball of light shot up and span some, the wind growing more stronger, the light expanded and before the other dog demon and Inuyasha stood a huge, massive white haired Dog- demon in all of his power and glory.

Onyx looked like nothing but a pup, she was just barley bigger than one of his massive paws. He growled out viciously, telling her to submit or else. Inuyasha watched the exchange of growls, and barks went on in amazement. Then the pup slowly lowered her stomach to the ground, growling as she did to show some type of defiance.

Sesshomaru growled back warningly and she stopped and whimpered up to him before he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, she went into a pose a pup would when being carried, and she whimpered some more. Sesshomaru then took off running towards he castle. Inuyasha was to slow to catch up to his speed in his true form and would meet up with him at the castle.

Castle : Sesshomaru and Onyx 

Sesshomaru put her down and waited until she transformed back into her humanoid form before he did himself. She sat on the ground by his feet and pouted like the child that she really was. ' Well this does explain as to why I couldn't tell if she was a male or female, she hasn't matured yet and she won't for many more summers.' he thought as he watched her pout.

He sighed to himself, ' I can't take a pup's life. Hopefully she will cooperate. No, I will make her.' he decided to himself with a slight nod. " Get up." he demanded. She reluctantly did as he had ordered and got up with a growl, showing that she didn't want to but did out of fear.

" Come." he ordered for her to follow, which she did with a growl again. He growled back at her, clearly daring her to growl at him again, she whimpered back and shrunk in her stance. He gave a nod of approval and led the way to his study.

Sesshomaru's Study : 

They sat there staring at each other. Sesshomaru had a calm look of dominance on his face while the small Inu girl sat there pouting at him. He knew that she didn't know why they were sitting there, but he was waiting for Inuyasha to return. It wasn't that long though, but the little Inu thought differently and began fidgeting uncontrollably, he was about to demand that she stop when Inuyasha came in.

Sesshomaru motioned to him to sit down next to the fidgeting girl. " I do not like repeating myself, so listen to me while I ask you some Questions." he demanded the girl in a furious voice that demanded to be listened to. She shook her head yes to him fearfully.

Sesshomaru nodded back before he began, " What is your name?" she looked on past his head, clearly not wanting to answer the question. Sesshomaru took note of this and decided to continue on before he ripped someone's head off.

" There are no more Inu-demons in My lands other than myself and my brother. Where did you come from?" he asked her this time. She just looked at him, contemplating on what to say. " I've always lived here." She stated to him like he was suppose to know that already. 

" So you live in that village?" Inuyasha asked her before Sesshomaru could say anything. She shook her head yes. " Where are your parents? I highly doubt that they would want to know that their daughter was a thief." Sesshomaru stated rather coldly.

" I don't have parents any more." she told them then looked away. Sesshomaru got up and moved from his chair to another part of his study, motioning for Inuyasha to do the same. When they were at the far end of the study by the fire place Sesshomaru put a barrier around them so the little and still nameless girl couldn't over hear their conversation.

" What are we going to do now?" Inuyasha questioned his elder brother. " What indeed." was his answer as Sesshomaru thought for the moment. " We cannot have her reeking havoc on the village and I don't want word of who the bandit really is to get out." Sesshomaru told him seriously. 

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. He knew that the other lords look down upon Sesshomaru for letting him stay here after his mother had died when he was but a pup. He didn't want to know what would happen if they found out that his brother's best men couldn't even stop a single little girl, that just so happened to be a bandit. 

" You're not gonna kill her, are you?" Inuyasha asked, sounding worried for the girl. " I wouldn't degrade myself as low as to kill but a mere child who is a girl no less, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru told him with a stern hiss, clearly offended. Inuyasha gave a slight apologetic nod to him. " Then what are we going to do with her?" he asked confused.

Sesshomaru looked over at the girl then back to his little brother before he answered with a sigh, " She will have to stay here. We have no other choice." With that he dropped the barrier and they both walked back to their seats to sit down. They both had noticed that the girl looked worried, obviously thinking something bad would happen after their little private discussion. 

Tell me what you think!

Rate & Review !!!!

Later,   
KambriJade


End file.
